


better off as lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Canon Compliant, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri and Victor were friends when they were children. They know each other again, and slowly fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the yuri on ice kink meme, prompt 95. i hope you enjoy it.

Yuuri was six when Victor went back to Russia. He was his older friend, by five years, and he'd definitely miss him. He was at the airport with Yuuko, watching how Victor entered the airplane before it started flying. Yuuri had grabbed at Yuuko and cried softly. Victor, even if he was eleven, was his closest friend besides Yuuko and him going back to his home country was simply heartbreaking for the six year old.

He knew Victor was really, really good at figure skating. He had that talent Yuuko insisted he also had, but he never truly believed he was as skilled, as naturally good for skating than Victor was.

"Vitya!" Yuuri sobbed into Yuuko's arms, her hugging him softly.

An idea hung in his mind: he was going to see Victor again. He'd see him at the junior competitions, and eventually, at the Grand Prix Final. He wanted to see him again, and if that meant being the best ice skater there was in Japan, then he'd do it.

\---

Many years later, Yuuri had went to America and bonded with a Thai man named Phichit and had Celestino as coach. He learned a lot, and then he was going to the Grand Prix Final at twenty-three. He had watched Victor's performances obsessively, and he knew he was going to see him there.

He was crying at a bathroom now, though, because he had lose pathetically, getting the 6th place, and Victor at first. He was crying softly until someone banged the door. He opened it and saw no one else but the Russian punk, Yuri Plisetsky. "There can't be two Yuris at the next Grand Prix, idiot," he said scornfully.

He came out of the bathroom only to see Victor there, smiling and posing for photos with fans. He was as cheerful as Yuuri remembered him, and then their gazes locked. Victor's eyes snapped open and he shoved someone out of the way as he hurried towards Yuuri.

"Vitya!" Yuuri said, not minding that his eyes were red from crying or that he was shaking slightly because he still couldn't believe he had lose so pathetically.

"Yuuri!" Victor exclaimed, and he brought him into a bone-crushing hug, that made Yuuri sob tears of happiness. "I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"I thought the same, too. Congrats on first place!" he tried to not sound bitter at all. It was his first time in seventeen years that he had seen him, and it was while he lose a competition and he won majestically.

"Yeah! You did a good job, too." Truth be told, Yuuri had stress eaten a lot before the last instance of the Grand Prix, and he was so nervous and anxious he tripped countless times during his performance. Celestino had said it, he always fucked up his jumps when something was on his mind.

"I guess," Yuuri said, shrugging.

\---

It's a year after that he came back to Japan with Minako at his side. He did Victor's routine with perfection, and Yuuko's triplets took the video of it. They posted it on YouTube and it went viral, much to Yuuri's dismay.

Then, his mom told him there was an special guest in the onsen, and he had seen a poodle that was unmistakably Makkachin, Victor's dog. He rushed to the onsen and he saw his childhood friend, smiling at him and waving. "Wh— What are you doing here, Vitya?" he sounded so shocked, and Victor's smile only widened.

"I'm here to be your coach, Yuuri," they had changed a lot in those seventeen years, but Victor's smile was still brighter than the sun. "I saw that video and I knew I had to be your coach. You... inspired me."

Yuuri could have started crying right there and then, but instead he let Victor get out of the hot spring and he hugged his wet self, not minding that he was naked.

\---

The following weeks consisted of Victor and Yuuri getting closer to each other, not as close as they were before, but they were getting there. Yuuri started losing weight before he could start practicing under Victor's coaching.

It was then when the Russian punk appeared again, this time at the onsen, claiming that Victor hadn't fulfilled a promise. Victor looked at Yuri with an eyebrow raised. "Yuuri's my childhood friend, Yuri, and I have to coach him. I'm sorry."

"You're gonna coach that fatso instead of me? I won the Junior championship! I did my part of the promise!" Yuri sounded so upset it made Yuuri want to leave him alone and simply let Victor go with him.

"What if... I hold a competition between you two? Whoever does their routine the best, I'll coach him."

Both Yuris looked at each other, and they nodded. The next days they practiced their routines, Yuri going to perform 'In Regards to Love: Agape' and Yuuri 'In Regards to Love: Eros'.

The event of the Onsen on Ice was widely acclaimed and soon they had interviewers, reporters and the whole lot at the Yu-topia onsen. Victor had revealed the fact Yuuri had been his childhood friend, and that he was excited to be with him, even if it was only for a bit. Of course, that sparked rumors that whoever won would be biased.

After the event— and after Yuuri shifted his thoughts towards Victor during the routine— he had won. Yuuri had won in Victor's androgynous clothes and with the whole world watching. He felt proud, but he also felt like Victor's decision had been biased. Yuri had done an amazing job, too. They had both channelled their Agape and Eros, respectively, and he felt like they could have both won.

"Vitya!" Yuuri said as he threw himself onto Victor's arms, hugging him tight. "Thank you!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yuri did an amazing job, too, but I had to choose you," Victor confided, and Yuuri raised an eyebrow. So it was biased, after all.

"I'll prove you'll have to choose me, Victor," Yuuri said, his voice certain.

"How so?"

Yuuri's smile was wider than the ocean and brighter than the sun. He felt confident, he felt like he could do anything. "I'm going to win the Grand Prix Final."

And Victor knew he had done the correct decision, just with that.

\---

Yuuri and Victor stayed at the same hotel rooms during competition and competition. They were in the same bed, watching TV, when Yuuri started getting closer to Victor. "Hm?" he hummed, and Yuuri simply cuddled closer to him.

"I missed you. All of those years, I missed you," Yuuri murmured, and Victor gave him the best of his crooked smiles, and God, Yuuri swore he was in love. "I'm- I'm sorry I'm really emotional right now."

"It's alright. I'm glad we're back together," Victor said softly, and without thinking twice he lowered his head and kissed Yuuri's jawline. Yuuri yelped in surprise and he looked at Victor, bewildered. "You're so pretty," he said teasingly sweet.

"Oh, shut up," Yuuri said, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Victor kept trailing kisses across his jaw, making Yuuri blush with every touch of his lips against his skin.

The Cup of China was the next day, and Yuuri felt like the possibility of going to the Grand Prix Final hung next to him. And he was going to get to it.

\---

Yuuri had finished, his hands intertwined together. He looked for Victor as everyone clapped and cheered for him. He saw him, and he was hiding his face behind his hands. Is he mad? Is he crying? Which is it?

And then he started running to the exit of the rink. Yuuri hurried himself towards him, not minding his skates, it almost feeling natural for him.

All he could register was Victor's earth-splitting grin, the way Victor covered their mouths with his arm and the feeling of his lips against his own as they fell to the rink, them looking at each other lovingly.

"I didn't think of anything else that would surprise you as much as you surprised me," Victor said, and Yuuri smiled before kissing him again, this time no censorship, this time nothing to stop them. He didn't think of Russia's antigay laws, or the way Victor had been a serial heart breaker as the years passed. He only thought of his lips against his own.

\---

Victor had came back to Russia after getting Makkachin, because he had eaten some buns and choked. Yuuri knew something: he wanted to be with Victor forever. He didn't want to separate from him again.

"Vitya!" Yuuri breathed as he hugged him tightly, almost bone-crunching. "Please...!" he looked at him with those pleading brown eyes, and Victor could have melted. "Please stay with me in Japan!" Yuuri pleaded, and Victor stared at him wide-eyed.

"Yes," Victor said simply, and he kissed him sweetly, softly, innocently, deepening the kiss by a hand on the back of Yuuri's neck. "I love you, Yuuri. I'd love to live with you."

Yuuri smiled and he cried softly into Victor's chest, so fucking glad his coach and his childhood friend had accepted his offer. He loved him, he loved him so much.

\---

It was the week after the last setting of the Grand Prix Final, and he had won silver. He wasn't that disappointed with himself; he knew he still had a few years to get gold before he had to retire. He was snuggling with Victor, watching TV, and Victor was trailing kisses across his face.

"I love you," Victor told him. "You did so well last week, darling. I'm so proud of you."

Yuuri blushed profusely at Victor's praise. "T-Thank you, Vitya, but I think I could have done be—" Yuuri was interrupted by Victor's lips crashing against his own, and he closed his eyes and gave in. "—tter," he ended when Victor pulled away.

"You were perfect, Yuuri," Victor argued, and he kissed him again, and again, until his lips got swollen. "I love you, you knew that?"

"I knew. Next season I'm going to win, alright?"

Victor smiled and ran his thumb across the younger boy's cheek. "You already won, babe; you won my heart."

"Oh my God, you're so cheesy!"

"You're welcome," Victor said, sticking his tongue out, and Yuuri could only laugh.


End file.
